


Leaves

by pagsywagsy



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, prompted drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagsywagsy/pseuds/pagsywagsy
Summary: Just Trevor trying to get Philip to enjoy life a little bit more, and what better way than seeing the leaves the change?





	Leaves

Philip couldn’t understand what Trevor was thinking with this impromptu drive. The city was already behind them. Philip could see the towering skyscrapers in the rearview mirror. The suburbs had disappeared soon after, leaving them with either endless fields or thick trees. 

“We don’t have time for this, Trevor.” Philip had probably said that sentence at least ten times now. His mind, as helpful as it was at moments, reminded him that it had only been eight times. 

“Relax, Philip,” Trevor said with a grin. His eyes never left the road in front of him. “Everyone needs some time to relax, including you.”

Pursing his lips, Philip watched as the trees flashed before his eyes. His mind wondered how long before these beautiful things would be torn down or destroyed. “We could get a mission at any minute,” he said instead.

Trevor let out a breathy laugh. “I think the others could handle it. If not, they’ll call us.” He tapped his ear as if to remind Philip of their coms. 

“We’ve been driving for almost two hours now.” The anxiety was growing by the second. “What if we can’t get back in time?”

“Philip!” Trevor exclaimed. A hand landed on his thigh and squeezed comfortingly. “Trust me. This will be worth it.” 

Philip studied Trevor. He somehow managed to be the exact opposite of Philip. He was all soft smiles and bright eyes. His muscles relaxed as his fingers tapped against the steering wheel to whatever pop song was playing quietly over the radio. 

He was almost envious of Trevor’s easy-going demeanor. Maybe it was because Philip was used to knowing when things were going to happen. Maybe it was because his reality was warping into something he wasn’t used to with various timelines flashing before his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he saw was real or not anymore. 

The hand that was still on his thigh grounded him in the present. That hand was real - solid. It was there and not some... distortion, though there were times when Philip would see multiple Trevors. It was weird to see and he didn't like the places his mind went with that. He let the weight of Trevor's hand calm his nerves. 

“Will you at least tell me where we’re going?” Philip asked at last. 

For a second, Trevor pulled his gaze from the road. The grin he offered was mischievous. “Now what would be the fun in that?”

Despite his anxieties, Philip felt himself smile as a laugh escaped him. Although they seemed so different at times, he was glad for Trevor’s presence and his ridiculous optimism. Shaking his head, Philip returned his gaze to the passing scenery. He let his mind rest and focused on the warm weight on his leg. 

It took them another hour to reach their destination much to Philip’s dismay. He knew they’d never get back in time if something came up. But for Trevor, he kept his mouth shut. 

The scenery had changed some time ago. There were no longer fields, only dense trees. The road had become increasingly more barren of vehicles as they drove. Their elevation had continually increased to the point that Philip wondered how close the clouds were. 

Eventually, Trevor turned onto a dirt road. Slowly, he moved the car over the rocky, uneven surface. The trees loomed over them and Philip felt slightly claustrophobic at the sight. But then the trees opened and Trevor stopped the car. 

“Come on,” he said with such excitement that Philip’s heart leaped in anticipation. 

Trevor practically jumped out of the car. Philip watched him in awe. The wind ruffled Trevor’s clothes and there was a look of pure joy on his face as he tilted his head back toward the sky. 

Cautiously, curiously, Philip followed. The cool damp air hit him first. It sent a chill down his spine and he pulled his jacket tighter around him. At least the sun was warm against his skin as it descended toward the horizon. 

Then Trevor was in front of him, smiling. His smile was always so infectious. Philip let Trevor take his hand. He tried not to feel embarrassed about the way Trevor carefully intertwined their fingers. Philip was amazed at how warm his hand was despite the chilly air. 

As they walked toward a small cliff, Trevor swung their arms. Back and forth. Back and forth. Philip felt like a kid again, or at least how one would probably feel like a child. “It’s important to _live_, Philip,” Trevor said. “_Really_ live and enjoy the world and all it has to offer.”

Philip hadn’t realized he was staring at Trevor until they came to a stop and Trevor’s eyes found his. “What do you think?” He asked him, motioning to whatever lay in front of them. 

Turning his head, Philip felt his breath catch. He knew the world was beautiful during this time. He knew it, but he had never really noticed it. “It’s beautiful.”

The trees here had mostly changed already. There were varying degrees of orange, yellow and red dotted with evergreens. With the falling sun, the mountainous hills looked almost afire with the way the leaves moved in the autumn breeze. 

Trevor’s answer was a squeeze of the hand before he let go and wrapped his arm around Philip’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> So for the life of me, I can't remember what the hell was going on with Philip and the altering timelines so I just rolled with it. I'm sorry I'm too lazy to look it up


End file.
